Egon Zweihänder
Egon Zweihänder is a warrior and Grey Warden Lieutenant from the Anderfels. Having received his training in the Weisshaupt Fortress, Egon has long served the Grey Wardens. After the course of the Fifth Blight, Egon is dispatched by the Wardens in Weisshaupt Fortress to Ferelden in order to restablish the ravaged Grey Warden presence there. Appearance Egon is a tall and powerfully built man, with a muscular stature and broad shoulders. He has fair skin and red hair and mustache, earning him the moniker "the Red" by his Warden brothers. His hair is worn short, shorn close to his scalp. His face is bearing of a powerful jawline and has been described as "hard and unforgiving" by others, even fellow Wardens. His eyes, brown in coloration, have seen much and are typically cool and passive. As a result of his background as a Warden and a warrior, Egon has a fair number of scars that criss-cross his body. Personality Egon is a very dutiful and obedient individual, placing great emphasis on honor and reliability. As such, he proudly serves the Grey Wardens and thinks almost nothing about personal gain. He is often reserved, polite and quiet but his youthful years were quite different; he was hotheaded, arrogant and loud. Many speculate that some event in his younger days has caused his radical shift in behavior. Somewhat prideful, he will not turn down a challenge or duel, but does so honorably and fairly. Sometimes, his pride gets in the way of his thinking. Although fair, honorable and compassionate, Egon rarely deigns to get involved with the culture, politics and people of the regions outside of the Anderfels. Instead, he leaves that to confidants and affiliates such as Alain Belrose. While he is not entirely ignorant, his knowledge does suffer and he can easily be fooled, misguided or lost in a foreign setting, especially a political one. Many call this warrior gruff and possessing of a "no-nonsense" bearing. Equipment Being a warrior, Egon favored massive armor and wore a set of Grey Warden plate armor, with the heraldry of the Grey Wardens emblazoned on the chestpiece. The armor is old and a favorite of Egon's, having dents, scratches and spotting in some areas. Egon wields both a longsword and shield in battle. Egon's blade is custom forged and special to him, forged by a Grey Warden smith after his initiation into the order and has been used by Egon since. During his younger years, the sword became somewhat renowned in the Anderfels and was given the name of Eisen-herz. Other than his weapons and armor, Egon keeps a cafted horn for signalling in battle. Abilities Warrior Abilities Champion Abilities Skills Combat Training: Egon is very efficient at combat, having many years of training and experience. A hardy veteran, with an array of combat skills, Egon can hold his own in many battles. Combat Tactics: An experienced tactician, Egon knows much of the ways of battle and war. He can devise troop movements, feints and ambushes, and can craft brilliant strategies. However, he is not the most brilliant of tacticians and there are times when his orders and predictions are wrong. Biology Trivia *"Egon" is a male given name of Germanic, Gaelic and Irish origin. It is a variant of the name "Eugene" and translates to "strong with a sword". *A Zweihänder is a large, two handed sword that was used primarily during the Renaissance. It's name, in German, means "two hander" and is often called the "greatsword" or "bihander". *Egon's theme song is: Archangel by Two Steps from Hell. *If Egon were a food dish, he would be steak; sometimes tough, sometimes tender. *Egon's sword, Eisen-herz, means "Iron Heart" in German. Category:Anders Category:Grey Wardens Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Characters